Everlong
by mimime
Summary: One- shot basado en la canción de Foo Fighters. Sasukarin en todo su esplendor. Universo Alternativo.


Un pequeño _songfic_ basado en mi pareja favorita. La canción es Everlong de Foo Fighters :) ! el otro día la escuchaba y pensé en Sasukarin, no se porque! este es el resultado, espero les guste SK fans.

* * *

El joven estaba profundamente dormido sobre las sábanas blancas. A su lado una chica lo miraba con adoración. Satisfacción se reflejaba en su rostro mientras respiraba pausadamente. Ella estaba semidesnuda, tan solo llevaba la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Mientras observaba atentamente el ritmo de la respiración reflejándose en el pecho de su compañero, Karin empezó a recordar cómo es que en ese momento se encontraban ahí y en que circunstancias habían ido sucediendo las cosas.

_Hello_

_I've waited here for you_

_Everlong_

_Tonight_

_I throw myself into_

_And out of the red, out of her head she sang_

_Come down_

_And waste away with me_

_Down with me_

_Slow how _

_You wanted it to be _

_I'm over my head, out of her head she sang_

Ella se había enamorado de él a la edad de 12 años. O al menos ese era el cálculo mental de la pelirroja. Tan solo era una niña, pero el amor es algo inesperado y perpetuo, ¿acaso era necesario ser una adolescente angustiada o una adulta madura, para entender lo que es el amor? Ella sabía que era amor y punto. Todo comenzó cuando en una ocasión, Sasuke le salvo la vida. Bueno, tal vez decir que le había salvado la vida era un poco exagerado, pero al menos si la salvó de que un ciclista distraído la atropellara. El niño se abalanzó sobre ella y ambos cayeron sobre las hojas de los árboles de cerezo que se aglomeraban en la banqueta. Desde entonces, supo que algo había cambiado en su interior.

Iban en la misma clase y el pupitre de Karin, justo se encontraba detrás del de él. A ella le encantaba mirarlo, sobre todo la forma de su nuca, que era lo que más llamaba su atención. Sus cabellos negros y largos caían con elegancia, y el cuello de su camiseta siempre estaba impecable, sin una sola arruga. Esa visión era suficiente para hacer palpitar su corazón a mil por hora de una manera inexplicable. Sakura Haruno, era su mejor amiga durante ese tiempo y también estaba irremediablemente "enamorada" de Sasuke, al igual que la mayoría de las niñas a su alrededor. Pero Karin solo reía por lo bajo. Eran unas ingenuas, ¿cómo pueden saber que es amor, tan solo por verlo pasar y emocionarse por su aspecto tan _"cool"?_ No, no ellas no eran como Karin, ellas no tenían un vínculo como el que Karin tenía con él. La pelirroja se daba cuenta que el azabache, también notaba su presencia. Karin llevaba la cuenta en su libreta, de cuantas veces sus miradas se encontraban de manera espontánea. Una vez llego a suceder tres veces en el mismo día.

Pero no fue sino hasta un año después, cuando ingresaron a la escuela secundaria que empezaron una sutil amistad. Todo debido a que el muchacho accidentalmente dejo caer su goma, ella la recogió y se la dio sonriendo con timidez mientras Sasuke se limitó a mirarla con curiosidad. Pero ahí empezó todo. Durante aquel año, solo estaban juntos en una clase, Literatura, para ser más específicos. Karin adoraba cuando el profesor le pedía al azabache que leyera algún párrafo, entonces Sasuke se levantaba de su asiento y empezaba a recitar las palabras con aquella voz tan particular de un adolescente en pleno crecimiento, el timbre de su voz ya no era la de un niño, pero todavía no era el de un hombre. A ella esto la derretía.

Había veces en que él solía acompañarla a casa cuando las clases terminaban. Evidentemente, él no era una persona locuaz, no hablaba mucho pero él siempre la escuchaba con atención y ella lo sabía. Durante esos días, Karin había estado pensando en su "primer beso" y definitivamente este tenía que ser con Sasuke, así que planeó un movimiento estratégico durante una semana, hasta que lo ejecutó con éxito. Su primer beso había sido delante de la casa de los Uzumaki. En aquel lugar Karin vivía con su primo Naruto y sus tíos, los padres de este. El plan había sido sencillo. Realmente la pelirroja pronunció decididamente que iba a besarlo y si tenía algo que refutar ahora era el momento de decirlo porque después no habría marcha atrás. Sasuke esbozó un gesto de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada y eso fue más que suficiente. Karin ajusto sus anteojos un momento y estiró sus talones todo lo que pudo para alcanzar sus labios. Él posó su mano sobre la espalda de la muchacha. Y se besaron.

_And I wonder_

_When I sing along with you_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

_She sang_

Esto causo un gran revuelo y la amistad de la Haruno y la Uzumaki sufrió una gran factura, pues la noticia llego a los oídos de la oji-verde por una fuente muy confiable (Naruto). Karin lo aceptó abiertamente, le dolía que esto afectara su amistad, pero Sasuke era la persona que ella amaba y no iba a rendirse solo porque su amiga pelirrosa creía que estaba enamorada de él. Para culminar, Karin le había dicho a Sakura lo que todos pensaban. El hecho de que Sasuke, ni siquiera sentía simpatía por ella. La pelirroja había sido la única valiente en decirlo. Entonces la pelirrosa la abofeteó. Duraron un tiempo separadas, pero poco después Karin se disculpó por la rudeza de sus palabras. Sakura también lo hizo, pero por la rudeza de su mano.

Pasada aquella crisis, y con el consentimiento de su amiga, (aunque no lo tuviera, de todos modos Karin no planeaba detenerse) era la hora del siguiente movimiento, el cual consistía en lograr que Sasuke Uchiha fuera su novio, tal y como sonaba y todo lo que la palabra significaba. Su novio. Este hecho sin embargo se retrasó algún tiempo por hechos fuera de su alcance. Itachi el hermano de Sasuke se había ido de casa, y este hecho lo había afectado y él estaba totalmente distraído. Casi sin sentirlo ya se encontraban en su último año de escuela secundaria y la pelirroja tuvo la paciencia necesaria para esperar a que la psique del azabache encontrara la calma. Ella siempre estuvo a su lado motivandolo de la mejor manera que podía. Un día ella se encontraba en su habitación, redactando en su libreta un plan maestro, cuando Sasuke le envió un mensaje a su móvil diciéndole que la esperaba en el lugar donde se se habían conocido la primera vez. Claro que Karin lo sabía, era imposible que lo olvidara. El parque donde casi fue arrollada por una bicicleta. Se miró al espejo, acicaló su cabello color cereza, se aplicó un poco de _lip gloss_ y salió a su encuentro. Sasuke la esperaba con una flor en la mano. Entonces las palabras sobraron.

_Breathe out_

_So I could breathe you in_

_Hold you in_

_And now_

_I know you've always been_

_Out of your head, out of my head I sang_

Para cuando ingresaron al a escuela preparatoria, Sasuke ya había alcanzado su máxima estatura, y como si fuera el colmo, se había puesto más guapo y era totalmente varonil. El cuerpo de Karin también se desarrollaba de forma hermosa y los chicos a su alrededor lo notaban, ella lo notaba, bueno todos lo notaban menos su novio, o eso era ella lo que creía.

Cuando ella caminaba delante suyo, meneaba sus caderas sutilmente. Cuando estaban juntos en el sofá, ella se inclinaba sobre él y rozaba su suave piel contra la de él, pero Sasuke permanecía imperturbable. ¿Cómo era posible? Ellos solían besarse, pero sus encuentros no concluían de ninguna forma extraordinaria. Para Karin eso estaba bien, pero quería más. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en algún tipo de virgen frustrada que solo pensaba en sexo? La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza alejando aquel pensamiento.

Su relación era buena, pasaban tiempo juntos, viendo alguna película o simplemente estando el uno al lado del otro observando las estrellas. Karin sabía que el silencio entre ellos era su entendimiento. Si Sasuke Uchiha podía estar a tu lado más de cinco minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero el semblante en su rostro era apacible, definitivamente le agradabas.

Adoraba cuando Sasuke se ponía celoso. En clase de inglés, Karin se hizo de un buen amigo, Suigetsu. Lo encontraba un poco sonso, pero tenía buenas bromas y se divertía ante sus ocurrencias, pero al Uchiha definitivamente no le agradaba. Él no lo demostraba, pero Karin sabia que los celos lo carcomían por dentro, ya que la fuente de Karin era de confiar, (Naruto). El rubio y el azabache habían hecho buenas migas desde antes de que secundaria terminara. Fue en una ocasión cuando Sasuke había ingerido un poco de alcohol en una fiesta en la que se encontraban cuando decididamente se acercó al muchacho de cabellos plateados y le exigió que no se acercara tanto a su novia o tendria que destrozarle la cara. Esa noche, la sesión de besos fue muy apasionada, y Karin termino sin su brassiere.

Fue durante los siguientes meses que su relación se hizo más profunda. Karin no concebía andar por la vida sin el Uchiha y era totalmente reciproco. Ella lo amaba intensamente y cuando llegó el momento anhelado, perdieron la virginidad el uno con el otro. Había sido en la habitación de Karin, sus tíos no se encontraban y sacó a su primo casi a patadas para tener la privacidad deseada. Después de una velada perfecta que consistió en pizza, brownies y leche con chocolate, esa noche vieron por primera vez sus cuerpos desnudos. Fue especial, los sentimientos eran tan enormes que amenazaban con hacer explotar sus corazones, pero a Karin le había dolido tanto que se le quitaron las ganas de hacerlo otra vez. Ambos eran inexpertos y casi sin querer Sasuke se había concentrado más en su propio placer que en el de ella. Karin se maldijo mentalmente por no haber elaborado un mejor plan. No había consultado revistas con consejos, ni libros para rectificar las posiciones sexuales. Lo pensó mejor y decidió darle otra oportunidad a aquello de "tener relaciones" así que hizo todo lo anterior e incluso tomó una película porno de la colección de Naruto, para tener una mejor preparación mental. Eso había sido una mala idea. (Karin no lo sabía, y tomó la primera película a su alcance, la cual era un título _hardcore_, no hecho para la vista de los novatos)

Karin se montó en su bicicleta y se dirigió hacia la casa del Uchiha con la firme decisión de decirle que eso de tener relaciones no era lo suyo. Ella se sinceró confesandole su sentir. Cuando Sasuke intento disculparse con ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro, una corriente eléctrica azotó el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Ambos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a besarse con una pasión renovada. La mano del Uchiha se filtró por debajo de la falda de su novia y sus dedos tentaron la humedad entre sus piernas. Estaba empapada. De un movimiento veloz la despojó de su ropa interior sin tomarse la molestia de quitarle su falda y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos carmesís un segundo.

Esa noche hicieron el amor nuevamente. Esta vez no había dolido en lo más mínimo. Karin descubrió sus propias posibilidades y le pidió más. Y por supuesto, su novio se lo dio.

Durante los últimos cuatro meses, se le habían pasado casi como _conejos._ Sasuke rápidamente se convirtió en un amante formidable, Karin sonrió para sí misma. No podía pedirle más. Todo a su alrededor era estable y perfecto.

Entonces, era así como eran las cosas.

Justamente habían tenido una "sesión" ( así le gustaba llamarles Karin a sus encuentros sexuales) y ahora Sasuke estaba agotado y perdido en brazos de Morfeo. Siguió mirandolo un momento más. Lo amaba tanto que a veces sentía que le dolia la cabeza.

Aunque, a pesar de llevar, exactamente, 6 años amando a Sasuke Uchiha, ella nunca se lo había dicho con las palabras establecidas saliendo de su boca. Ni el a ella. Por supuesto sabía que se amaban y protegían el uno al otro, eso era implícito pero nadie lo había pronunciado formalmente todavía. La verdad es que no era necesario, pero unas simples palabras como aquellas, proveen a los humanos de una grata felicidad. ¿Quién lo diría primero? Tal vez la sorprendería como aquella vez en que le pidió que fuera su novia y seria Sasuke quien lo diría. O quizás ella, en algún momento impulsivo. Quién sabe.

La pelirroja suspiró y se recostó por completo al lado de Sasuke y cerró los ojos. En fin, ese sería un plan que idearía después, con más tiempo.

_And I wonder_

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

_If anything could ever be this good again_

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

_She sang_

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
